


Heat

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: Warnings: slash kissing and touching early on; eventually NC-17 activity later in story; AU, no spoilers for the showDisclaimer: I do not own the characters named in this fic; the setting is entirely of my own imagining and in no way reflects the show's premises or ideas.  I make no money from my wild imaginingsBeta: the always generous siluria made time to correct and offer suggestions; any remaining mistakes are entirely my own faultSummary: Hawaii 5-0 Rock Star AU in which Steve is a rock singer with a backing band featuring Chin, Kono and other characters you've seen on the show, and Danny is a Rolling Stone reporter writing an article on Steve. Brief mentions of Freddie Hart and Catherine Rollins; they do not actually appear in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> I started writing this as some time ago as either a reward for something or from a prompt at **1_million_words** (I forget which). The first couple of parts have already been posted at the comm, but now it's completely written, I am finally posting it in AO3 and my own fic LJ. Unfortunately, it's going to be posted chapter by chapter over several days due to other commitments, but I promise that the story is complete and it will all be posted in due course; please bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's looking for the reporter from Rolling Stone that has been interviewing him for a feature story on his career as a musician.

His need is so great, it's all he can do to wait until he's free to touch the one person he wants. Until everyone's gone, he knows he'll just have to bear it though. Like every gig, there are far too many people about afterwards, and Steve has to make nice with most of them, or so his manager tells him.

He keeps shooting glances at the reporter he met a mere two days ago – unbelievably, considering their connection – and the guy returns the looks with a heat that's incendiary. Steve can only hope no one else has noticed; it'd blow his lady's man status in an instant, although the truth is he hardly cares now.

For a someone whose livelihood depends more on facts than imagination, Danny's amazing – infuriating, stubborn and pretty much the opposite of every woman Steve's ever been attracted to – and incredibly inventive, and Steve's hooked like he can't ever remember being before. Maybe it's because he's Steve's first man; maybe it's something else. Steve doesn't know and doesn't feel inclined to analyze it too much. He's an artist, after all, not a critic. For him, like the music he plays, it's about following the rhythm. And his heartbeat speeds up every time Danny's near, which is all he can focus on.

"… Steve?"

Managing to drag his eyes, if not his full attention, away from the bright spark of Danny's position in the room, Steve smiles brightly at the woman gazing hopefully at him now.

"I'm sorry," he tells her, "I didn't quite catch the question."

The woman – a girl really – giggles flirtatiously and says, "Would you like something to drink? You must be thirsty from singing."

The last thing Steve wants is to encourage her, but now he thinks about it, his throat is parched. "Thank you; a beer would be great."

The girl smiles oddly – most rock stars probably want something harder; they'll drink scotch or bourbon like it's water, but that's never been Steve's style – and heads towards the bar, presumably to fill his request.

As she moves away, a couple of other people swoop in on him, making it difficult to breathe. Steve gives them a smile but searches past them, his eyes effortlessly finding Danny where he watches Steve from across the room. It's a brief glance before he gets swept up in a conversation with the A&R guy from his record company and the producer they want him to work with on his next album. He's not the producer Steve wants, but he's under contract to Vivid for two more albums and no matter how hot he is right now, they still have the last word on what gets released and what doesn't, so he may have to suck it up; if he does and he's still making them this kind of money after he's fulfilled the contract, he'll be able to dictate his own terms.

It's twenty painfully long minutes later before he can get away from them, and by then the room's thinning out, thankfully. Steve's still got the beer in his hand that the girl eventually brought back to him, and he gulps the rest hurriedly, his eyes sweeping the room for Danny as he dumps it on the nearest flat surface. His heart skips a beat when he can't see Danny anywhere, and Steve's suddenly panicked into thinking he must have left already.

"Chin." He grabs the arm of his guitarist, who turns towards him. "Did you see where Danny – the reporter who's writing that article for Rolling Stone – went?"

Chin gives him one of his amused but inscrutable looks that could mean he knows exactly what Steve's interest in the guy is, or equally that he's just chilling out and has no clue who Danny even is. "I saw him slip out the door a few minutes ago," Chin tells him. "He might still be in the building, if you really need to catch him tonight."

Steve flashes a thank you smile and heads in the direction Chin indicated before anyone else can waylay him.

Outside the door, the conversational buzz from the room dies down immediately, and Steve glances both ways down the corridor, unsure which direction to take.

"Hey."

Steve starts at the word, turning as Danny appears, as if by magic, from an alcove halfway down the hallway. He steps forward eagerly, forgetting to be as cool as his professional persona suggests he should be, and grins eagerly as Danny shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks on the balls of his feet a few steps away.

"I thought you'd gone," Steve says, stopping before he can touch Danny, though the heat he was feeling earlier is back in force and it's all he can do to keep his hands to himself.

"I almost did," Danny admits, "but… well, here I am, against my better judgment."

"Better judgment?"

"Everyone wants a piece of you after a show, that's obvious. Wasn't sure you'd appreciate me hanging around, even if I am supposed to be finishing that article on you."

Steve glances behind him, but it's all clear. He can't wait any more, and it's evident that Danny's hesitation is more about Steve's entourage than Steve himself. Stepping forward, Steve pushes Danny backward, seeking the alcove he'd been hidden in earlier, and presses him against the wall. The heat inside him flares outward, sending blood rushing to places that make Steve care less and less about being caught.

The kiss is like fire, sending ripples of eat through Steve's body, making him even hotter, and he delves into Danny's clothing, seeking skin, as his tongue makes a thorough investigation of the inside of Danny's mouth. He tastes like bourbon with an edge of salt, like he's eaten chips, and it's all Steve can do not to climb right inside him here and now.

Their mouths part, and they both gulp desperately for air as their hands push and pull at each other's bodies, and then Steve's bending to suck at Danny's pulse point, his fingers finding the hardness he's been seeking inside Danny's jeans at the same moment.

A noise down the hallway makes Steve pull away; Danny makes a sexy but disappointed sound that almost draws him back, but he's aware now of someone approaching and with difficulty he stops himself and turns, hoping like hell his erection isn't visible to whoever it is.

"There you are," Steve's manager, Denning, says, glancing past Steve and smiling vaguely at Danny. "I thought I saw you leave. I need you to come back inside to see someone for a moment, and then you can continue your interview with Mr. Williams."

He puts a slight emphasis on the word interview that Steve knows means Denning is aware of what they were just doing, but Steve is reassured enough by Denning’s reaction to understand it isn't going to be a problem, so he breathes a sigh of relief and nods. Turning his head back in Danny's direction, he says, "I'll meet you in your hotel room and we can pick up where we left off once I'm done here, if that's okay?"

Danny looks disappointed – as disappointed as Steve is, if not more – but he nods in agreement, offering a slightly bitter look in Denning's direction as he begins to move away from them.

Steve watches him go for a moment, before turning back to Denning. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Whoever it is Denning wants Steve to meet, it must be important, but once he's done, he's going to find Danny and give in to the heat that is consuming both of them so fast that it's in danger of starting a fire for real. Because in the end, that's way more essential to Steve's existence, even if it does have to take a back seat for now.

~//~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to Danny's hotel room; things don't go quite as planned.

It's two hours later when Steve knocks on Danny's hotel room door. He leans against the door frame with one arm stretched out, glancing both ways down the hallway, while he waits for Danny to answer. 

It takes longer than Steve thinks it should and he frowns at the door impatiently, about to raise his fist to knock a second time, when it opens.

"Hey," he grins at Danny, who is barefoot and wearing only a t-shirt and soft blue jeans.

Danny smiles and moves back from the door to let him in but says nothing yet. Steve gives the hallway one last quick look, but it's completely devoid of life, so he steps inside, shutting the door and leaning back against it to study Danny's compact but very sexy body inside the very fitting t-shirt.

"Must have been an important meeting," Danny says, his eyes going from Steve's face to his feet and back up again in a way that sends Steve's pulse racing. "You want something to drink?"

Steve shakes his head, his lip curving invitingly. "Just want you."

Danny snorts lightly. "Are you always so direct?" He steps forward, but doesn't touch.

Steve shrugs. "Makes life easier most of the time." He reaches out a hand, touching the tips of his fingers to Danny's chest and moves them until he hits a nipple, then circles it lightly, his eyes meeting Danny's.

Danny swallows audibly, but doesn't move away. "You must do this kind of thing all the time."

Steve realizes that Danny's nervous; more so than he was last time, and a lot more anxious than Steve can manage to feel. He grins widely. "Only it's usually with women. In fact," he drawls slowly, letting his finger continue its slow circuit of Danny's quite obviously erect nipple, "You're my first man."

Danny blinks, and reaches up to wrap a fist around Steve's wrist, effectively stopping him from the nipple-circling. "You're kidding, right?"

Shaking his head, Steve looks at their joined hands and then at Danny's eyes. "What?"

"I thought… I mean, I'd never heard any rumors or anything, but I assumed you'd just been discreet about your male conquests?"

Danny's wrist is tighter than Steve is comfortable with, and there's something about the way he asks that last question that makes Steve think their last encounter must have been some kind of a test. His smile drops away and he feels coldness slide through him. Danny had promised that whatever happened between them wasn't going to end up in his article, but now he wonders if that was just a line to get him to open up about his scandalous sex-life. "Can you let go of my hand?"

Danny complies and moves away, turning his back on Steve and walking over to the mini-fridge. He opens it while Steve stands there, his desire turning slowly to fear. Danny doesn't turn as he reaches inside the fridge. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink?"

Steve swallows the knot of tension that has suddenly appeared in his throat, and wanders over to the window by the balcony. It's a big room, but he suddenly feels hemmed in and needs the view out over the city to help centre himself. Chicago, he thinks, trying to remember where he is. "Yeah, okay. There any beer in there?"

It's a minute or so before Danny appears at his side, silently handing him an opened bottle and swigging slowly from its twin. "Pretty, huh?"

"Did you…" Steve tries as he turns the beer around in his hand, appreciating the coolness of the bottle. "I mean, you said you wouldn't write about… about you and me. Was that a lie?" He gulps from the bottle and turns to scowl at Danny.

Danny takes a step back when he sees Steve's expression and holds up a hand. "Whoa there, sailor. I wouldn't do that to you."

"You're a journalist. What's to stop you trying to get some kind of scoop? I imagine most of my life is an open book; Rolling Stone – and whoever else can make money out of it – would love to get something on me that no one else has covered before."

"That's true," Danny nods, taking another sip from his own bottle. "But I told you I wouldn't use the fact that we slept together and I meant it; it's not the way I work."

"So how do you work?" Steve says, still suspicious.

"Do you want to sit down? Get comfortable?"

"That depends. Are you going to ask me more questions about other people I've screwed?"

Danny narrows his eyes, like he's just realized something crucial about Steve, and moves to sit on the couch facing the window, one arm spread comfortably along the back of it and the other holding his beer loosely on the cushion next to him. He lifts one foot and crosses the ankle casually over his other knee. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

Steve shakes his head. "No. But they've always been women, and there's nothing new in a famous musician bedding women wherever he goes."

"Why don't you sit down, Steve? I honestly don't care if you've screwed women, men or combinations thereof since you first picked up a guitar. I was just surprised."

He still isn't convinced it's as simple as that, but Steve sits in the armchair closest to Danny's end of the couch. "What about you? Do you sleep with everyone you interview?"

Danny laughs. "You won't believe me, but you're the first."

And Steve doesn't believe him, but he laughs too, swallowing more beer when he's done being amused. "So, we're both firsts for each other. Why not?"

"Why not, what?"

"Why haven't you slept with any of the others? Wrong sex? They weren't interested?"

"I was married until recently."

Steve nearly chokes on the mouthful of beer he's just taken. "Married?"

"What? You thought I was gay?"

Nodding, Steve wipes at the beer that has dribbled down his chin as he spluttered the last question.

Danny smiles thoughtfully, gazing out the window for a moment before answering. "Bisexual, which is part of the reason my wife left me."

"She found out?"

"No," Danny frowns as if remembering something. "She knew when we got married, but she's always been a little paranoid that I'd leave her for a man. Ironic really, considering it was her that left me." He looks directly at Steve. "For a man."

"So you…" Steve doesn't even know what he's asking now.

"I haven't really dated since the split, but there have been… how should I put it? Encounters?"

Steve snorts, amused despite himself. "Yeah, I know about them. It's hard to…" He frowns again, reminded of how lonely he's been. "They relieve a need, but…" he trails off, trying to remember the last time when he felt comfortable enough to just talk like this with someone. 

It's odd that it's a man, he finds himself thinking, but then again, he's never really tried talking to most of the women he's bedded in the last ten years or so since he hit the big time. Most of them have just been groupies; interesting in adding a big star to the notches in their lipstick cases rather than in him or his thoughts. He can't remember a single one's name now either – apart from Catherine's – he finds, raising his eyes to meet a curious expression in Danny's.

"You intrigue me," Danny says. "You're not as… confident as you first appear."

"Me?" Steve is a little stunned. He’s the one who made the first move between them, and while he surprised himself with it, he hadn't really been nervous about it, despite the fact that he'd never sought sex with a man before.

"Yeah, you. Okay, so you chased me, but you could tell I wasn't against the idea from the start – I'm pretty sure about that – and as soon as I said I wouldn't use 'us' in the article, you were all over me like a rash." He grins at Steve, a flash of that sexiness that encouraged Steve in the first place in evidence. "A good rash, believe me. But tonight? Your assuredness disappeared as soon as I took your hand off my chest, and something tells me that's more the real you."

Steve doesn't know what to say to that. He gulps the last of his beer down to save answering, and sets the bottle carefully down on the table at their feet.

"You're not gonna tell me I'm wrong?"

Nervously letting out a soft sort of chuckle, Steve shakes his head. "I'm not shy; you know that. And you know I find you attractive. Why did you stop me?"

There's a shrug, and Danny drains his own bottle before uncrossing his legs and placing it next to Steve's. "There's a kind of responsibility involved in being someone's first."

"What do you mean?" Steve asks, not sure Danny's being as straightforward as he'd like.

"When I slept with you…" Danny starts and then stops, lifting his hands and gesturing like he's holding a box. He tilts his head, thinking, and licks his lip, drawing Steve's eye to the motion.

"What?" Steve asks, leaning forward in his seat.

Danny lowers his hands and looks back at him. "You seemed to know what you were doing; I assumed you were like me – that you could appreciate sex with both men and women without getting hung up about it – and that you just wanted a casual fling."

"I still don't understand. I did want…" Steve runs a hand through his hair.

What does he want? He's not even sure now; he tries to recall what it was about Danny that made him go for it. They'd been talking for an hour or so, here in Danny's hotel room, and Steve had enjoyed it – that in itself was different from most of the interviews he'd done before. Danny had asked questions in a relaxed way, some of them seemingly casual ones about his life in Hawaii before he picked up a guitar that no one had ever asked him before, like where his favorite places in the islands were and what did his mother teach before her untimely death when Steve was sixteen. The way Danny had teased at his pronouncements on what made Hawaii such a great place to be as a kid had amused him.

And when Danny had stood up to stretch after they'd been chatting – it felt so much more like a couple of buddies having a joking disagreement than an interview, in all truth, especially since Danny didn't take notes – Steve had looked up from his seat to see a thin strip of lean stomach between Danny's shirt and his low-slung jeans and the unexpected rise of desire had surprised him into reaching out and touching. From there, it hadn't taken much more than a few words to get Danny to remove the shirt and they'd tumbled more quickly into bed than he'd done in what felt like an eon.

"I don't want a casual fling, though, I don't think," Danny is saying now, and Steve blinks at the sharpness of the memory that's assaulted him. "Even if I did kiss you earlier and agree that you could come back here."

"What are you saying? That once is all you do?" Steve squints at Danny in disappointment. "I liked it; you liked it. What's wrong with more?"

Danny has that nervous air about him again. He stands up and moves back to the window. Steve watches from where he sits, trying to puzzle things out. The guy had been as interested as him back at the venue, and then when he arrived here, more cautious – anxious even – but not completely against the idea of going to bed with Steve, he's sure of it. Things only really changed when Steve had admitted Danny was his first man.

"Are you turning me down because you're the only guy I've been with? That doesn't even make sense."

Danny turns around suddenly. "Maybe you should just leave. I think I have what I need for the article, anyway."

"What?" Steve stands up. "You are, aren't you? Turning me away because… because I wasn't very good? I'm inexperienced, is that it?"

"Jesus, Steve, that's not it! You were… you were good. I had no idea I was your first; doesn't that say something?"

"Then what the hell is this? I thought we connected somehow; and if the sex was good, why not do it again? I don't get… a lot of time for…" He runs his hands through his hair distractedly, confused about what he's saying. Danny gets him bothered for more reasons than one; the least of it is because he's a man, even if the idea of that getting out isn't exactly something Steve's ready for right now.

"Look, you should just go, okay?" Danny gestures towards the door.

"No! I don't want… look, there are things you haven't asked me about the music; I'd like to talk about-"

"In all honesty, Steve, I have enough after our last conversation. I have another job to get to, and my boss wants me to fly to Los Angeles tomorrow to start it. If you go now, I can finish writing up what I started earlier, and… and…"

Steve suddenly realizes he wants – no _needs_ – to see Danny again; he doesn't want things to end like this. "Don't," is all he says, swallowing something he hasn't felt in years.

"You're just angry because I'm turning you down," Danny says. "People don't usually do that to you, I don't suppose."

"That's not it," Steve tells him, moving closer.

Danny backs up. "I bet it is. You're a force of nature, Steve, and most people figure they'll keep you happy if they just say yes."

Steve stops where he is, studying Danny's eyes. "You're scared. Of me? Or of what you feel?"

Danny looks up at him properly, his eyes widening. "I'm not scared of you."

Steve smiles, triumphant. "You like me."

Danny snorts disbelievingly. "You know what? What I said before about the real you? I was wrong. You are deluding yourself if you think I like you _that_ much that I'm running away."

"And yet you're ready to push me out the door instead of having some fun with me."

"Fun? Yeah, it'd be fun, but I have this feeling that I'm gonna be some kind of gay experiment that you keep wanting to draw back into your orbit while you work out exactly what you really want."

"You think I'm…" Steve can't even say it. He stands very still. "I like you, Danny. I don't want to… to play with you like you think. I just want to… do this some more." He gestures between them, holding back from what he really wants right now, which is to draw Danny in and kiss him till they're both desperate for air.

"Look, there are other guys, Steve. You should… play the field more, before you settle on one person. 

Maybe you won't want it again; maybe you will. Maybe you'll go back to women and that'll be that."

"Is that what this is about?" Steve is slightly shocked at how much this means Danny must want what Steve wants; at his fear that Steve will sleep with him till Danny's hooked and then abandon him.

"I'm your first; who's to say where your inclinations will eventually land? I would have been prepared to have some fun with you, Steve, but I'm not going to let you draw me into your flame until I burn up in it."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Steve is hurt that Danny would think that way. Steve was in it for fun, initially and he does want more of that, but he has a feeling that it could be more and maybe – just maybe – Danny is exactly what he needs.

Danny must see something of the hurt in Steve's eyes because he takes a step nearer and puts his hand on Steve's arm. "Maybe you wouldn't mean to, but I just came out of one bad relationship, and much as I'd love for this to stay casual between us, I can't see it being so easy, and I can't afford to be a mess again so soon after the last time. I have… a daughter, and I need to be as good a father as I can be for her."

Steve is shocked; he hasn’t anticipated Danny saying _that_. "You have a kid?"

Danny smiles, wistfulness in his eyes, and his hand strokes the hairs on Steve's arm as if he doesn't realize he's doing it. Desire sweeps through Steve at the action and he closes his eyes momentarily, willing it away so he can hear what Danny says next and doesn't come across as some kind of sex-crazed lunatic.

"Yeah, she's eleven and living with her mom in New Jersey. I don't get to see her often enough, and… okay, I do like you. I don't know, Steve – there's something needy about you that scares me, okay? I would love to experiment with you, I admit it, but I can't, I just… can't go through any more shit right now, you know?"

Steve nods, amazed at this sudden rush of honesty. He places his free hand over Danny's, still on his arm, and squeezes it lightly. "I get it," he says. "I thought this was just for fun at first too, and I can understand how that would have been okay while you're away from home; it won't affect your daughter if you fool around on the road. But getting involved with someone like me more long-term? That could change everything, and not just for you. I was being selfish; you were right. I'm gonna go now."

He takes back his hand and heads for the door, pushing down the need inside him that tells him Danny doesn't want him to leave any more than he wants to go. He totally gets the whole deal now he knows about Danny's daughter.

Danny looks at him as Steve turns at the door, but he says nothing, his eyes wary. "Look, if you do need more – you know, for the article," Steve tells him, "Call my manager; we can come to some arrangement. But, in case we don't see each other again, thanks. It's been fun, and…"

He pauses, hoping Danny will say something; anything to make him stay, but he doesn't. 

"See you around," he says as he slips out through the door and heads down the hallway towards the elevator.

~//~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after he left Danny's hotel room, Steve has a serious discussion with his manager, Sam Denning

Three weeks later, and Steve has just come off stage in Atlanta. Southern audiences are always way more hyped than some of the northern states; it's something to do with the mix of country and rock that Steve performs, as far as he can tell. His band is energized and there's a lot of banter back and forth as they head to their dressing rooms, but Steve's feeling slightly hollow these days.

He grins widely as his bass player, Kono, tells him how much the new song seems to have struck a chord with a lot of the audience, but he's not feeling as pleased as the expression implies. He wrote the song the day after he and the Rolling Stone reporter Danny parted ways in Chicago, and while it doesn't say specifically who it's about – or even that it's about a man – he's a little nervous that someone will figure it out.

Denning appears at his left, his iPhone in hand, and narrows his gaze at Steve. "You okay? I have the first draft of the Rolling Stone article – they agreed we'd get to check it before they took it further…" He trails off, like he just realized this is something Steve would rather not talk about in public.

"Yeah," Steve manages with a nod, "Good. Can we talk about this later?"

Denning shakes his head, regret etched across his face. "Sorry, Steve. They want our agreement before midnight tonight."

Steve scowls, but nods again. "Okay, can we go to my dressing room, then?"

Once there, Denning shuts the door behind himself, offering placating words to a few people outside who are trying to get past him to Steve. "Give him an hour, people; he needs some time."

Steve reaches the make-up table – he doesn't use it, but it's a convenient place to study his face while he gets himself together – and sits in the chair as he tries to formulate a composed sentence.

"You and Danny – the reporter," Denning starts slowly, finding a chair and sitting opposite Steve's back. "You didn't give him anything I should know about, did you?"

Steve swallows hard, taking one last look at himself in the mirror before turning around, shifting his chair so he's not twisting so far to look at Denning. "Like what?" he asks, heart thumping.

"Come on, Steve. I know you had a fling with him."

So Denning definitely saw what they were doing in the hallway in Chicago.

"It was a one-off," Steve says, not convinced that Denning won't have something to say about how unwise such a liaison could be.

"Really? He's not going to say anything in the article about it, is he?"

"Look, Denning, I know it was hardly the wisest thing for my career to sleep with the guy who's writing an article that half of America will see, but he promised not to use it."

Denning chews at his lip for a moment, then lets out a long, slow, breath. "Reporters aren't always known for doing what they promise."

"Can we just read it, then? See if it's okay? I got the feeling he was a man of his word."

"Because you slept with him?"

"No!" Steve frowns deeply, offended that Denning thinks he's so easily swayed. "We talked – really talked – and I just… he doesn't come across as that kind of journalist."

There must be something in the way Steve says this, because Denning studies him intently after this pronouncement, but says nothing. He lifts the iPhone that he's been holding loosely in his hand as they chat. "Here's the email. I haven't opened the attachment yet – do you want to look at it first, or shall I?"

Steve makes a gimme motion and Denning hands it over, watching as Steve opens it up and begins to read.

~//~

The article is good. It's well thought-out and rounded, barely mentions his love-life – apart from his brief marriage to actress Catherine Rollins five years ago – and Steve feels like a weight has lifted now he's read it, although he tells himself he never thought Danny would say anything about Steve and men anyway.

He hands the phone back to Denning, who has been sitting quietly, patiently waiting while Steve read.

"It's good," Steve tells him. "He talks about my music, about the things we discussed, and says nothing about sex, groupies… or men. It doesn't need any changes that I can see."

"That's good," Denning says, clicking out of the document and his email without looking at it.

"You're not going to read it?"

"You approve of it, and it doesn't mention anything about you liking men, so I'm good with it. I'll look at it later, before I send off a reply. In the meantime, do you want to talk about Danny?"

Looking up sharply at Denning's unexpected question, Steve says, "What do you mean?"

"I have nothing against you being gay, Steve, but you know the public can be… uneasy, shall I say, about guys like you turning out to be less than the straight idol they expect, and we'd have to consider how we deal with it carefully from here on in."

"I'm not gay, Denning!" Steve runs a hand through his hair, standing up in agitation. "You know as well as anyone how many girls have been through my bedroom." He starts moving around the room, picking up things and putting them down for no real reason other than to stop himself from hitting Denning. He knows the guy's only thinking of Steve's career.

"Okay," Denning says, watching him. "But I know you pretty well, Steve, and the way you are with women is completely different from what I saw in the hallway in Chicago. And… how you've been since."

Steve spins around, pinning him down with an angry look. "What do you mean?"

"If I didn't know better… I'd say you've fallen for this guy."

Steve deflates at that, practically collapsing into the armchair he's standing next to. "I've never done anything like this before. I can't… I can't stop thinking about him."

Denning nods slowly. "Okay. But… something happened that night that put you – or him – off, didn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The song, Steve. I doubt anyone else realizes, don't worry. It's cryptic enough to be read in any way people want, but I saw what I saw, and I figured it meant something about him."

"He doesn't want to get involved with me."

"Because of your life style? Being on the road and everything that comes with your fame?"

"Partly. He… he has a kid, and… it's complicated."

"What about you? How do you feel?"

Steve doesn't say anything for a moment, sorting through what's been going around inside his head now for all three weeks since that night in Chicago. He looks directly at Denning. "I think I'm in love with him."

Denning blinks, but there's a distinct lack of surprise in his eyes. "I figured it was something like that. You say you're not gay, though. Steve, we've known each other a long time. I've never seen you so lit about anyone, not even Catherine, and you married her. Are you sure about it? That you're not gay?"

"I've never been with another guy," Steve admits – his manager has been with him for over ten years and he hasn't ever lied to him about anything; he knows he can trust the guy – and then he remembers Freddie, the college roommate that he started his first band with. "I did… well, Freddie and I were kinda close… but he left, and then when he died, I kind of blocked all that out."

Freddie and Steve were tight, but whatever it was behind their friendship was never really acknowledged by either of them in the end – one drunken kiss backstage had been the extent of their physical relationship, anyway. Freddie had decided to join a hard rock group about a week after that, and Steve had tried to believe it had nothing to do with the kiss… A year later, he'd OD'd on tour with Dark War, and that was that.

"If you want," Denning started slowly, "I can-"

Steve cut him off. "You can what? Find me male groupies instead of female ones? Make sure they're discreet? Jesus, Denning, this isn't about _men_ ; it's about one guy!"

"That wasn't what I was going to suggest. I was going to say, I can get in touch with him if you want me to."

"Why would you do that?"

"Jesus, Steve, do you think I want you to be unhappy?"

"Unhappy?"

"You've been unhappy for some time, Steve, but since Chicago? You've been completely miserable, apart from when you're pouring your heart out onstage."

"I have?" Steve hasn't really thought about it; he's always had the music and the band to sustain him.

Denning shakes his head. "Of course you have. I know you, and when things were good with Catherine, you seemed a lot happier than I'd ever seen you before you met her. After it went downhill, you just never seemed to connect with anyone, or not that I could see. But this guy? Look, whether you're gay or bi or whatever… it's not really relevant. I get it. You’re in love with _him_ and from what little I saw, I'd say it's because you connected in a way that you haven't with anyone for a very long time."

Steve's stunned at this; he's never considered that Denning sees so much, nor that he cares enough about Steve's happiness that he's willing to do something to help him reconnect with Danny. "You'd do that? What about my career?"

"You mean what I said about the audience?"

"Yeah. What if we're seen? If it gets out… sales could drop…"

"Does that worry you?"

"You know it's not why I'm in this business, but doesn't it worry you?"

Denning tips his head to one side. "You're my main concern, Steve. Always have been. Sales… they're important, but they're not everything. If we handle things right, it may even win over some new fans."

Steve is feeling strange; he hasn't ever considered any of this, and he's just warming to the idea that maybe his sexuality doesn't matter if Denning's okay with it, when reality hits him square in the face. He frowns deeply and stands up again. "He doesn't want to be with me."

"Who? Danny?"

Steve paces away from Denning and then back again. "Yeah. He has this kid – a daughter – and he wants stability for her. He told me he couldn't get involved."

Denning just laughs.

"What?"

"Have you ever let someone saying no get in your way before now?"

"He doesn't _want_ to get involved. He told me."

"Sometimes," Denning says, shaking his head and getting to his own feet, "You amaze me with how dense you can be."

"Me?" Steve gestures at himself, confused.

"Clearly, if he told you about his daughter and he didn't use your 'fling' as fodder for his story, he cares about you more than you think. He's considered possibilities, rather than just sleeping with you for fun and then walking away. He had no need to make excuses – or even mention his daughter – if all he wanted was a close encounter with a rock star and nothing more."

Steve hasn't considered this, but Denning's right, he finds himself thinking now. The surge of pleasure that gives rise to makes him grin sincerely for the first time in weeks.

"We'll be in Los Angeles in a week; he's based there at the moment, isn't he? I can suggest you two need to go over a couple of things before he finishes the final draft for the magazine. It's not due out for over a month; he'll agree if he wants to publish what he's written so far."

"I can't believe you're doing this for me."

Denning reaches for Steve and pulls him into a tight hug. "You're ohana, Steve." Letting him go again, he grips Steve's arms as he smiles at him. "And you know what they say about ohana."

Steve nods, the possibilities stretching delightfully ahead of him. "No one gets left behind."

~//~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets to see Danny again, and they talk over dinner

The week has gone so slowly; Steve's impatience has probably been showing with the band. They have all been giving him odd looks lately, though he's positive the three concerts they've done between Atlanta and now have all gone well. 

The flight from New Orleans – where they finished this tour – has been one of the longest ever, and now they're on the tarmac at LAX, he can't wait to get out and head for Danny's office for the meeting Denning's set up for tonight. Steve's a little surprised at how easily Danny agreed to it, but apparently he's accepted Denning's reasons and doesn't see anything odd in it.

Denning stops him before Steve can leave the plane. "What?" Steve asks anxiously, desperate to cover ground between here and Danny in as short a time as he can.

"Look, Steve, don't railroad this guy, okay?"

"What do you think I am?"

"I won't answer that. I can see how much you want this to work out, but remember, he's got a lot to think about, and you pushing him harder than he's ready for may just backfire."

Steve takes a breath; Denning's right. He needs to play it cool; let Danny decide in his own time. He nods, agreeing. "Okay. Can I just get over there now?"

"Relax, it's a dinner meeting, so you've got time."

"Dinner? I don't remember you telling me that."

Denning laughs. "You weren't listening to very much other than the fact he said yes. We'll get you to the hotel so you can get ready, and then I have a limo booked to take you to the restaurant."

"That public?" Steve isn't sure he can say what he's been planning if they're somewhere where people might recognize him.

"Steve. Calm down; it's okay. Seriously, you can't just dive into bed with the guy and expect that'll change his mind.”

"Dive into bed with _who_?" Kono says from behind them.

"Jesus Christ, Denning!" Steve lets out, frustrated beyond measure. "Just this journalist Denning needs me to meet about the Rolling Stone article. I'm not going to _sleep_ with him."

Kono exchanges a look with Chin, the two of them grinning knowingly. "Sure thing, boss."

Steve stares at them angrily and grits his teeth. "Denning, I am going to kill you if we don't get moving right now."

Denning's smile is trying to break through the tight expression he's holding, Steve can tell, and while he's mad as hell about him letting out as much as he has about Steve's love-life, he knows deep down that the rest of the band are not going to care in the end.

~//~

Danny's sitting in the corner of the restaurant, behind the table in the far booth that Steve's been directed to. A little dance of nerves stirs inside Steve's belly, but he breathes in and out deeply, settling it as best he can as he approaches. Danny looks good enough to eat in a crisp white shirt and dark tie, like this is a business meet rather than a rock journo having a meal with a singer in a band to go over some last minute details of an article. Heat suffuses his body, but Steve tries to remain calm.

"Hey, Danny," Steve says nervously and holds out a hand. 

Danny stands up and reaches across to shake it. "Steve. Good to see you. Have a seat."

The electricity from the contact with Danny's hand almost makes Steve want to climb over the table and into his lap, but he manages to refrain from acting on it and take his hand back before sitting down opposite Danny, smoothing the legs of his Armani suit as he smiles winningly at the man.

"So, you want to order first, or discuss what you want to go over?" Danny asks, reaching for the glass of wine standing in front of him.

"Uh, perhaps I can get a drink to start?" Steve says, since the waiter has just appeared at his elbow.

The young man coughs lightly, and Steve looks up at him, smiling. "I'll have a… whatever he's having." His change mid-sentence is due to the quality of the place; Steve suddenly realizes it's probably not exactly somewhere you just swill beer.

The waiter says, "We have beer if you prefer?" like he's used to famous people asking for all sorts of ridiculous things.

Danny snorts lightly, drawing Steve's eye. Steve's not sure what that's about, but he tells the waiter that something American would be good and the guy withdraws, nodding.

"What was that for?" Steve asks, smiling despite himself.

"What?" Danny asks, his eyes glowing with something that looks an awful lot like fondness. "The waiter? He knew who you were; that's why he offered beer. Your reputation precedes you, my friend."

"Oh," Steve says, feeling more than a little dumb. 

All these years and he's still not used to these fancy restaurants. When he's recognized in the sort of places he normally eats, waiters and waitresses usually ask him for his autograph or show some other visible sign of knowing who he is. He forgets that the staff at places like this are probably frowned upon for being invasive, since there are probably famous faces eating here all the time. In fact, Steve looks around, and is sure that the couple across the room are movie-stars whose every move is normally splattered across the front of women's magazines.

"So," Danny says, changing the subject and allowing Steve's embarrassment to fade away without further comment, "Was there something wrong with what I've written? Did I get a fact wrong? I'm pretty sure I checked it thoroughly." 

Steve manages a smile, but his heart is thudding. He isn't sure what to say – very unlike him – and wonders if he made a mistake in allowing Denning to set up this meeting for him. "No, that is… it's fine. I wanted… well, to say I'm happy with what you've written and that you can go ahead and print it."

There's scepticism in Danny's eyes, and he opens his mouth slowly. "Oh-kay." He stretches the syllables out, like he doesn't really believe that. "Couldn't you have got your manager to email the magazine? You didn't need to go to the trouble of meeting with me for that."

"I had to see you again," Steve blurts out, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

"Uh, didn't we discuss this? Or should I say, the complete opposite of seeing each other again?"

"Don't tell me you don't feel it."

"I don't feel it."

Steve's hurt by how easily those words came out of Danny's mouth. "You don't mean that."

Danny gives him a look that says he's being way more patient with Steve about this than he would be with anyone else, and gestures with both hands held palm up in front of him. That's supposed to imply honesty, Steve thinks, but he's not so sure in this case. 

"Look, Steve, I told you last the time we met that I am not willing to be your gay experiment. You said you understood, and then you left."

"I did, but… I don't want you to be my gay experiment either. I want… I want to see if it can be something more."

"You're unbelievable."

"What's so unbelievable about me wanting something real; something more than just sex?"

"You really think that I'll just drop everything for you, simply because you ask? I know how rock stars are, Steve. You guys think people will do anything for you just because of who you are. But it's all on your terms and I'm not prepared to be that guy. I have my own life."

"I don't want you to give that up, Danny!"

"You say that now, but how long before you're casually suggesting I come on tour with you, or that I don't need to work?"

"I wouldn't do that." Steve means it too; he'd never ask someone to give up their career for him. It certainly wasn't that which killed his relationship with Catherine.

"I'm not sure it'd be good for Grace – my daughter."

The waiter reappears before Steve can answer. He places a beer in a tall glass at Steve's right hand and then another glass of wine next to Danny before asking if they are ready to order.

"Can you give us a little longer?" Steve asks, smiling past him at Danny.

Nodding, the waiter slips away, and Danny huffs lightly. "What?"

"It sounds like you're searching to find reasons why we shouldn't give things a try."

Danny shakes his head, and then abruptly smiles. "Maybe I am."

"Do I scare you that much?"

Leaning forward onto the table, Danny gives Steve an earnest look. "Truth be told, I am scared, Steve. I'm scared of trying for something I thought I didn't have the hope of finding ever again – even though I feel strongly about you – and I'm scared it might just work out okay."

Steve frowns in confusion. "You're scared it might work out? That's crazy. Don't you want it to?"

"I do, but you know, I just don't have the best luck. I have this incredible, beautiful daughter that I love more than anything, and a great job that I'm good at and that I'm grateful to have, but love? I never imagined I'd meet someone like you, Steve, and it scares the hell out of me. Last time I thought I had everything I ever wanted, it all fell apart. Rachel found another man, and I ended up living in this crappy little apartment…"

"I'm not Rachel, Danny. I'm not gonna make you give up anything. I just want… I want the chance to try to make things work, you know? I'm crazy about you, Danny, and in the time since we met, I haven't been able to think about anyone or anything else. I want to meet your daughter, and I want to have the chance to get to know both of you properly. Please?"

Danny snorts and shakes his head. "You know what?"

Steve swallows hard, hopeful. "What?"

"You're crazy and I'm still scared it won’t work, but… I'm gonna give it a try."

The pleasure that surges through Steve at that makes him just about ready to round the table to kiss the man on the other side, but they're in a public place, and he doesn't want to do anything to send Danny running again. He makes do with a wide smile and reaching his hand across the table to take hold of Danny's hand. The answering squeeze from Danny and the warm smile aimed in his direction gives Steve the most hope for the future that he's felt in years – since he'd signed his first record deal, in fact.

~//~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny get closer in Danny's LA hotel room

Two hours later, Steve is in Danny's hotel room; it's different from the last one in Chicago, but just as nice.

"Rolling Stone must pay well," Steve notes as he crosses the room to gaze out over the city from the umpteenth floor.

Danny wanders across the room behind him and stands next to him; close but not touching. "They pay me well enough, although I suspect not as much as you make, Mr. Rock Star. You didn't come here with me just to look at the view, did you?"

Steve feels nervous; more so than he did the first time they slept together and he's not sure why. Maybe it's because he just promised Danny something he hasn't ever promised another man before; he's only ever committed himself so wholeheartedly to one other person in his life: His ex-wife Catherine. He takes a deep breath to calm his thudding heart. "No, I did not."

They turn towards each other slowly and Steve smiles, hoping his nerves aren't too obvious. Danny is grinning up at him and he reaches out a hand to play with the collar of Steve's open-necked shirt. "This looks good on you."

"Thank you," Steve answers, feeling about sixteen for a moment. "I like yours too, and the tie. But I know what would look better on you."

"What?" Danny takes the bait.

"Me."

Danny snorts and moves away, heading for the mini-bar. "You use that line a lot? Does it actually work for you?"

"Hey, I'm new at this, remember," Steve tells him.

"It's not that different from women, for the most part," Danny says. "You don't have to impress me."

"But I do," Steve insists, following him to the mini-bar, where Danny is now retrieving a couple of bottles of beer. "I don't want you to change your mind; not now."

Danny hands him one of the bottles and they both remove the tops. "Well, you may need to work on the lines then," he says, but his eyes are twinkling as he looks at Steve.

Steve swallows from the beer, relaxing at last. He heads for the couch and sits down at one end, taking another mouthful before placing the bottle on the coffee table near him. Danny sits beside him, angled slightly so they don't have to turn their necks too far to see each other's faces. He smiles again before drinking from his own bottle.

"How old is your daughter again?" Steve says for something to say, although he is interested. He hasn't got kids – isn't sure it's ever going to happen for him, in all honesty – and has no idea what it must be like to be a father.

"She's eleven," Danny reminds him. "Lives in New Jersey with her mom, but…" Danny sighs, sounding tired.

"But what?" Steve asks, sensing something painful lies behind that sigh.

"Grace is a great kid," Danny tells him. "It’s her mom. Rachel doesn’t let me see her very often. Because my job has me traveling so much and I don’t have a very regular schedule, she makes it difficult for me at every turn."

"Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea," Danny says with a sigh. "Maybe it’s the accountant in her. She’s a little… well, let’s just say she likes to keep all her ducks lined up and I don’t-"

"Sit in line like all the other ducks?"

Danny laughs. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Considering she’d shoot me first chance she got if I didn’t do everything I’m supposed to."

"The child support must be high?"

"That too, but I’m just supposed to be available when she thinks I should be, never mind what job I’m working on. I try to be there for Grace, because I miss her like you wouldn’t believe when I’m away, but Rachel always manages to find some excuse as to why I can’t see Grace when I do have extra time."

"That’s rough." Steve can’t even imagine how hard it must be for Danny. For once he’s glad that Catherine’s career meant she wasn’t ready for kids yet. In all honesty he hadn’t wanted them either at that point, but he’d been disappointed nonetheless when she told him she couldn’t foresee a time when she’d be ready for them – before that he’d assumed they would eventually have a family. 

"Yeah," Danny is saying, "But I’m not sure what I can do to change things without giving up my job, and I don’t want to do that. It’s the best job I’ve had, and I love it."

Steve gives him a sympathetic smile. "I don’t know what I’d do in your situation, but I imagine you’re not the sort of guy to take it lying down."

"I try not to, but…" He sighs and gives Steve a sad look, like there’s nothing to be done.

Steve’s filled with the need to make things better; to give comfort at the very least, right now, until he can help in a more practical way. "Hey," he says, shifting so he can touch Danny’s hand where it rests on the man’s thigh.

Danny’s eyes lift at the touch and he gives Steve a look he can’t quite decipher, but it’s not discouraging, and Steve leans in almost without thinking and kisses his lips softly. Before he can draw too far away, Danny puts a hand around his neck and pulls him back, deepening the kiss. Steve responds willingly, a surge of heat spreading through his entire body.

There are no more words for some time; they continue to make out like a couple of teenagers, hands and bodies shifting until they’ve virtually lying on the couch, Steve pressing down into Danny. He wants more, but after the conversation they’ve just had, and with what happened when they arrived here tonight, he doesn’t want to push.

Remembering himself, he starts to pull away, but Danny thinks differently and grabs at him. "C’mere. Where are you going?"

"You sure about this? I don’t want you to think I just came here for sex," Steve tells him, still half on top of Danny.

"I know that, you idiot," Danny says, dragging him back and kissing him again.

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s back into it and shoving clothes out of the way before Danny can say anything else. Danny’s scrabbling to dig into Steve’s clothes just as eagerly, but then suddenly he pauses, which has Steve worried for a moment.

But he shouldn’t be, because Danny’s still got his mind on the game; he’s just thinking of practicalities. "What say we move this to the bedroom? We’d be way more comfortable there."

"Good idea," Steve agrees readily. He manages to get off the couch, holding out a hand for Danny once he’s standing.

Danny doesn’t hesitate to take it, letting Steve help pull him upright. They’re back in each other’s arms, the kiss even deeper than before. Steve thinks he might burst if they don’t get naked soon, but it’s hard to let go of Danny. Somehow, between kisses and while still desperately trying to shed clothes, they make it to Danny’s bedroom.

Danny’s shirt is off and his pants unbuckled; Steve’s shirt is open, and he’s managed to get out of his jeans, when Danny pushes him backwards and he lands on Danny’s hotel bed.

"Can't wait," Danny mutters, pushing both trousers and underwear down his legs and off, and climbing onto Steve. He tugs Steve's shorts away in record time, and the surge of electricity at his touch has Steve bucking upwards, uncaring that he's still wearing his shirt.

Danny's back over him and crashing their lips together like Steve's the end of a drought – Steve thinks maybe he is, just as Danny feels to be for him– and frotting against him for all he's worth.

"Danny, Danny," Steve hears himself say, "Can we…? Please?"

He's not even sure what he's asking, but Danny seems to understand. "You betcha."

Next thing, Danny's reaching for the nightstand, dragging a drawer out and digging around inside. "Shit, where the fuck?" he asks as his searching gets more frantic. "I swear…" He shakes his head, looking down at Steve, a stricken expression on his face. "I didn't know we'd get this far; I don't have anything."

"Hey, it's cool," Steve tells him. "We'll make do. I'm good with it… as long as you are?" He wants to be safe; after all, Danny doesn't know what – or who – Steve's done before now, and in theory the reverse applies too, but Steve's fairly certain he's been the only one in some time. From what he's learned of Danny, he doubts he'd put himself at risk, and he's not about to suggest the man starts now.

Danny lets out a slow breath, like he's too far into this to make a sound decision, and for a moment, Steve thinks they should stop, though every fiber of his being is desperate to continue. 

But Danny nods. "We can do this."

He's rubbing against Steve again, but it's not enough and Steve knows exactly what _he's_ willing to risk. He flips them quickly, scrabbling backwards down Danny's body and wrapping his lips around Danny's cock before the guy can protest.

Danny groans, not fighting anything that he's doing, so Steve props himself between Danny's legs, where he can use the friction of the bedding as he continues to suck him off. Steve's gripping those slim hips, tilting his head so Danny's cock can slide deeper inside his mouth. It's amazing to him that he's so into this considering it's the first time he's ever had another man's cock in his mouth, but he must be doing it right as Danny has his eyes closed and he's massaging Steve's head in encouragement. 

"Oh God… God… Steve… I…." Danny's scrabbling in Steve's short hair trying to push him off, but Steve's fighting it, wanting to swallow despite his inexperience with the whole thing, but in the end he lets Danny push him off, and he watches his own hand from where he still lies very close to Danny's dick as he finishes the job.

Danny comes with a jolt, striping his own stomach in whiteness. Steve has never seen another guy come like that – other than himself or some porn star in a blue movie – and it's hot beyond his imagining. His own dick is throbbing with need and he can't help bucking against the bedding, desperate to come to his own conclusion. He's not quite there though, and Danny's dragging him upward and pushing him onto his back, uncaring of the stickiness on his belly as he moves so he can wrap a thick fist around Steve's dick and push him that last step over the edge.

Steve cries out when he comes, one hand bunching up the bedding, the other seeking Danny – any part of him – so he can pull him into a grateful and somewhat sloppy kiss. Both of them are somewhat uncoordinated as their spunk mingles on sweaty skin and they clutch each other, lips and tongues confirming their connection. It was all a little fast and furious, and Steve briefly wishes they'd had condoms and lube so they could repeat that first time together where they'd gone a little further, although this has still been one of the most fantastic sexual encounters he's had.

When they finally flop backwards next to each other, in need of some recovery space, he finds himself wondering if _any_ sex is better when it's with someone you feel a lot more than just passing lust for.

He doesn't have a lot of time to think of much more as he slides into a satisfied sleep.

~//~

When he comes to, the smell of coffee from the other room has him sitting upright and gazing around to get his bearings. Danny appears in the doorway with a steaming mug in one hand, wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Hey sleepyhead," he says with a smile, "I wondered when you were going to surface. You want coffee?"

Steve's lips curve in an echoing grin. "I slept better than I have in months. Coffee sounds good."

"Cream and sugar? I ordered room service while you were still dreaming. Figured you might be hungry too – there's eggs and bacon if you want it." 

"Wow," Steve says, "You buttering me up for some big news or something?"

Danny smiles awkwardly and gestures behind himself. "Come out when you're ready. I'll pour the coffee while I wait." 

He disappears while Steve's working out the implications, and before he has a chance to say anything else. Steve's heart jumps; he can't help worrying that Danny's thought all this over once more, and maybe he's not as keen to continue a relationship after all. He throws the bedding off and gets out of bed, finding last night's trousers and a clean T-shirt on the chair in the room. He pulls them on quickly and goes through the door.

Danny's sitting on the balcony in the morning sun, biting into toast and looking calm enough; maybe Steve's reading too much into his silence. Perhaps he just doesn't talk much this early, and Steve caught him unawares.

"So," he gets out, trying to maintain his calm, and slides into the seat opposite to reach for the plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast that Danny uncovers in front of him. "What are your plans from here?"

Danny places a full mug of fragrant coffee in front of Steve's plate and picks up another slice of toast. 

"Today I have to go see my editor, and then tonight I'm flying back to Jersey. Tomorrow, I pick up Grace from her mother's and we have a whole week together."

"Oh, okay," Steve says, disappointed; he had hoped they might get some time together here in LA before either of them had to take off again. He picks up the coffee and sips carefully, studying Danny over the rim. Swallowing, he sets the mug down and picks up his cutlery, eyeing the delicious food on the plate.

"But I think…" Danny says, causing him to look up in hope, "…I have time to relax here with you for a couple of hours before I have to leave."

He's smiling broadly, like he knows how worried Steve was and he did it on purpose. Steve huffs in amusement despite himself. "You trying to worry me? Because it worked."

"Hey." Danny reaches across and squeezes Steve's wrist behind where he's holding his fork. "I don't want you to take this for granted. But I do want us to work. Believe that."

Steve's heart soars and he drops the fork, turning his hand so he and Danny are holding each other's. "I believe it," he affirms. "And I want you to know I'll give you all the space you need, but I'm not running away from this. I want it too much."

"That's all I need to hear," Danny replies.

~//~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny comes to Hawaii to visit Steve; unexpectedly, he has Grace with him
> 
> (PS: Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter!)

Another week has passed, and Steve's home in Hawaii for a few days. He hasn't been there for months and it's so good to be able to relax in his own place. The band are all visiting their families too – since they're the same people he's had with him since his humble beginnings over ten years ago. 

That's the thing about ohana, he thinks to himself: things never change with those bonds. Thankfully they've all been as supportive with him over his new relationship with Danny as they've been over every other thing in his career. That's not to say there haven't been disagreements, but never on the important things; the big things that matter.

Chin and Kono were both congratulatory when he told them about Danny. Kono's wide grin and Chin's more subtle smile – the one that reached his eyes so Steve knew it was genuine – told him all he needed to know about being able to count on them. As for Kamekona, his drummer, and Jerry, his keyboard player, they both pulled him into massive hugs and told him it was about time he found someone.  
No judging, just because it was another guy; that was the best thing ever.

And now, Danny's on his way to Hawaii.

Steve's nervous, despite how far they've come in such a short space of time. He and Danny have spoken every day for the time they've been apart, but seeing him again – in his own space instead of some hotel room – feels like a whole new step. He hopes Danny will still feel the same when he sees how Steve lives when he's not on the road. There's no reason to think otherwise, but he knows the reality of things can be different to what you expect, and it's not like he and Danny are going to be living together yet.

That might come in time – he hopes like hell it will, but he understands that for Danny his daughter is the most important thing, and he already has to spend a lot of time away from her with his job, so he doesn't expect the guy to give up what he has in New Jersey to come live in Hawaii – even if it is a much more pleasant place – any time soon.

So now Steve's at the airport, trying to be discreet while he waits for Danny's plane to arrive. He's dressed like a surfer in long board-shorts and a worn blue t-shirt with 'Aloha' written across it. He's wearing a baseball cap and his prescription glasses, which are square and boring and make him look so different to his onstage persona that he doubts anyone – apart from Danny, who's seen him in them already in recent times – will recognize him as 'Rock Star Steve', as he's so often addressed by the people of his home state.

He sees Danny come out through the gate and his heart gives an excited leap. He can't help the pleased grin that splits his face; a part of him has actually been scared Danny wasn't going to show. He's moving forward to the barrier before he can stop himself, and it's only when he realizes Danny's talking to someone shorter than him rather than scanning the crowd for Steve that he realizes Danny has a young girl with him – his daughter, Grace, Steve assumes – who else could it be? 

Steve didn't know he was bringing Grace, and he's suddenly afraid again. What if she hates him for taking her father away from her mother – not that it's true, but he knows a lot of kids have this idea their divorced parents could get back together… but it’s pointless to be thinking about that! Steve focuses, knowing this unjustified fear and irrational thinking won't get him anywhere.

In any case, it's too late to run; Danny looks up and it's as if he instinctively knows where Steve is. He unerringly looks directly at him, his own smile wide and warm, and the depth of feeling in it immediately relaxes Steve. He removes his glasses but not the baseball cap as he steps closer to them.

"Steve." Danny also moves forward, his hand gently between the shoulder blades of his daughter so she steps forward as well. "This is my daughter Grace. Grace, this is Steve; the person we came to Hawaii to visit."

Steve crouches down in front of the young girl, as he can see her craning to look up at him like he's some kind of scary monster, her eyes vaguely wild. He smiles in what he hopes is a friendly way – he hasn't had much to do with kids. "Hey Grace; it's nice to meet you."

"St-Steve McGarrett?" she asks; there's a quaver in her voice that has Steve worried, but then she turns to Danny and says, "You didn't tell me the Steve we were visiting was Steve _McGarrett_ , Danno!" She smiles back at Steve, the penny finally dropping in his head that it's awe rather than fear she's showing. "Hello, Mr McGarrett. I really love your music."

"You know it?" Steve asks, his smile widening. "Thank you. Danny didn't tell me he was bringing you, but I'm very pleased that he did – not just because you like my music, but because I was hoping to meet you soon." He finds he genuinely means it too, which comes as less than the surprise it might have been to him. "Would you like to come to my house now? I have some things to show you there that I think you'd like."

She nods eagerly. "Yes please!"

"Well, all right then. He rises slowly and holds out a hand to her. She looks at her father, who nods, and then slots her small hand into Steve's much larger one. Steve glances at Danny at the same time; he's smiling like this is going better than he expected and that Steve has more than passed some kind of test.

"It's good to see you both," Steve tells Danny. There's a question in his tone that he's fairly sure Danny understands; it's part of why he hasn't made any move towards embracing Danny – that and the whole not becoming gossip-fodder for the paparazzi.

"It's good to be here," Danny replies as they walk towards the luggage carousel, Grace between them, holding one of their hands on each side. "Grace's mom let her stay with me a little longer and I wanted her to meet you before things got… well… much farther than they have. I uh… haven't said much."

Steve nods; he gets it totally. Danny may be bisexual, but he probably hasn't had cause to broach the subject with his eleven year old daughter yet. His ex-wife may feel differently about him bringing her here – to stay with Steve – while he explains the relationship, but it may just make more sense to her if she can see that they're friends before she's told where they sleep at night and what that means exactly.

"Does Rachel know you're staying at my place?" he asks when Grace sees her bag appear and rushes forward towards the carousel.

"I didn't go into that," Danny replies. "I let her think we're staying at a hotel. I wanted the chance to talk to Grace about everything in my own way, without Rachel breathing disapproval at my choices for once."

"Well, I do have three bedrooms." Steve feels acutely disappointed for a second, but he suppresses the emotion; it's important to Danny that Grace is comfortable with them as friends before anything else, and if that's so, then it's important to Steve too.

"We can work all that out later." Danny gives him a sideways look that's distinctly full of possibility, which Steve certainly doesn't expect.

He grins though; it's an optimistic start to their time together.

~//~

It's dinner time and Steve has made hamburgers on the grill and wedges in the oven. Danny seems impressed, and Grace has come back for seconds as they sit outside on the lanai.

"So," Danny says as he watches Grace bite eagerly into the new burger, "I know it's not high cuisine – which is probably a good thing since my monkey can be a tad fussy at times – but I am close to awestruck by the food, Steven. I figured you would have someone doing all your cooking and we'd be eating fine cuisine, or else we'd eat out the whole time I was here."

Steve winks as he watches Grace smile around her mouthful. He grins at Danny. "I like to cook, although I don't get much chance. I figured something simple would be easier for your first night here, and with Grace along, turns out that was a good idea, huh?"

Grace swallows her mouthful and nods. "These are the best burgers ever, Mr. McGarrett."

"Thank you, Grace. Please call me Steve."

"Can I?" she asks shyly.

"Of course," Steve tells her. "Would you like some more juice?"

She nods and goes to take another bite, but Danny stops her. "Uh-uh. Manners?"

"Yes please, Steve," she says obediently, looking worried that it's still somehow wrong for her to use his first name.

Steve already likes her – maybe this part of being with Danny won't be so hard – but he can't help wondering if it's wise to tell her too much about their relationship. He's not worried so much about her saying something and it getting out; it's more that she's very young and he can't imagine how she'll take the idea of her father being with another man.

He pours her juice and quietly watches Danny with her for the rest of the meal. Danny's a natural with kids, quite obviously, and he and Grace seem to have a great relationship. Steve gets a pang of fear thinking about Danny's ex and what she'd do if she knew Danny had Grace here, staying at his _boyfriend's_ place.

Something must show in his face, as Danny squints at him suddenly, and Steve bites at his lip as he looks away.

"Grace, if you're done, why don't you go have a shower and get ready for bed, huh?"

"Aww, Danno… I wanted to stay here with you and Steve. I don’t have school tomorrow; I don't have to get up early." Grace pouts; the first inkling of ill-temper Steve's seen in her so far.

"Just do as I say, Monkey," Danny says gently, "And then maybe we can watch a movie together or play a board game or something before bed."

"Really?" Grace asks, wide-eyed with relief. Just like that, her face is cleared of dark clouds. "Do you have any kids' movies, Steve?"

Steve makes a blustery kind of noise, trying to think. "I think I might have E.T. and a couple of other old ones on DVD," he shrugs.

"E.T.?" Grace looks unsure.

Danny comes to the rescue. "E.T. is an all-time classic, Monkey. You'll love it."

Steve nods, hopeful.

"Well, if it's a classic it must be good," Grace says, not looking completely convinced, but she adds a smile and heads off to the bathroom.

"There's a clean towel on the rail," Steve tells her as she leaves. She offers a 'thank you' and then heads inside. Steve looks toward Danny. "She's a great kid."

"She is," Danny agrees, smiling proudly. "And she likes you too, so I'm feeling hopefully optimistic."

Steve laughs. "Hopefully optimistic?"

"It's as good as you're getting for now. I'll jinx it if I say anything more."

Steve glances at him sideways. "You're that superstitious? I never would have pinned that on you."

"Let's just say that things don't often turn out well for me. I don't want to get my hopes up too high in case it all goes dramatically wrong. Besides…" He takes a deep breath and reaches for his beer. "For me, that is extremely positive, so you should be grateful."

Steve shakes his head fondly. "I'll take it."

~//~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny are supposed to be taking things slowly until Danny has a chance to explain things to Grace

"You were right, Danno."

"I was?" Danny looks down fondly at his daughter, tucked under his arm as they sit on Steve's couch together, Steve on the armchair next to them. They've just watched 'E.T.' together.

"Yeah, it was a classic," Grace says with the sweetest smile.

"Yeah," Danny says with a quick glance at Steve that he can't quite read. "Time for bed, though, Monkey."

"Aww, Danno, please?" Grace begs from close to Danny's chest. "Just five more minutes?"

Danny pulls away and looks down at Grace sternly, but with an underlying message of love that's perfectly clear to Steve. "You are already up past your bedtime, Monkey, and Steve's been kind enough to set up a room for you that looks very comfy. We'll have plenty of time together – with Steve too – tomorrow. Come on – off you go!"

Grace gets up reluctantly, a sad look on her face, but obediently kisses Danny when he presents his cheek for her to do so. Then she gives Steve a shy smile. "Thank you for the movie, Steve. Good night."

"It was my pleasure. Night, Gracie," he smiles back at her, and then watches her head for his sister's old room that he's already set up for her.

Danny's smiling too when Steve looks back in his direction. "What?"

"I'm pleasantly surprised," Danny says.

"About what?" Steve wonders.

"Grace adores you already, and with good reason."

"Thank you. I adore her too."

"Now that," Danny says invitingly, "is music to my ears."

Steve takes it as the offer it appears to be and moves from the armchair he'd been sitting in to the position Grace has just vacated next to Danny on the couch. He doesn't say anything more – he's been waiting since Danny arrived to be alone with him – he leans in and kisses Danny softly, careful not to push too far too fast, although now he's where he wants to be, he's finding that difficult.

Danny looks at him in a way he can't quite decipher, and then moves closer to kiss him back with more passion than Steve's expected. It's almost more than he can bear, and Steve wraps one hand around the side of Danny's head, angling him to deepen the kiss, his other hand on Danny's thigh.

Danny's into it too, his hands moving on Steve, and they're both reaching for clothes, trying to push them away while still keeping the kiss going. Suddenly Danny pulls away, like he's been interrupted more than because he wants to stop, and as Steve turns to see what's distracting him, he's gulping air, breathless as he realizes that Grace is standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide. He didn't hear her there – it's not like she's making any noise – but clearly a father's ears are more attuned.

Standing up, Danny reaches out a hand. "Grace. I'm sorry, baby. You weren't…"

A part of Steve is disappointed that Danny's first reaction is to apologize for them, but the sensible part of his brain realizes that Danny hasn't told Grace about them and it'd be natural for him to want to do that _before_ she gets to witness her father playing tonsil-hockey with some _guy_ she barely knows.

A rational part tells him Danny would be apologizing even if it was a woman instead of Steve, and he gulps back the frustration, and stands up too, his desire completely killed by the awkwardness of the situation. 

Grace takes a halting breath, and then gives Steve an odd look before taking Danny's hand, letting him draw her nearer.

Steve realizes this is probably where he should leave Danny and Grace to talk alone. "I'll go put some coffee on," he says, backing towards the kitchen.

Danny nods, his expression grateful, and then focuses back on Grace. He's leading her towards the couch as Steve exits the room fully, his heart thudding. He knows it must have been a shock for Grace, but he has no idea if her silence is a good or bad thing. There's no way to tell; he can only wait to see how Danny's conversation with her goes. 

He leans on the counter, eyes closed and takes a deep breath. There's no use panicking until he knows how bad it is. After a moment, he moves to put the coffee on, conscious of the low murmuring in the other room, but doing his best not to listen in.

~//~

Afraid to do more than pace around the kitchen as he tries not to think of the worst-case scenario, half an hour passes and Steve realizes that it's so quiet in the other room that Danny must have gone upstairs with Grace to tuck her in for the night – if she manages to go to sleep. He moves closer to the door to listen intently, practically holding his breath to be sure he isn't just imagining they've gone.

Quietly, he opens the door a fraction, peeking around it to a silent and empty room. Straightening up, he frowns as he opens it wider, a sudden frightening thought in his head: Danny's called a taxi and they've left. His heart is ratcheting faster as he strides towards the front door, and he's about to open it, scared he's going to see the cab's taillights as it speeds Danny and his daughter back to the airport and out of his life forever, when Danny slowly thuds down the stairs, coming to a stop behind Steve.

As Steve turns, Danny says, "What are you… don't tell me. You actually thought I might have taken Grace and run out on you, didn't you?”

Steve feels his face heating up. "No, no, of course not." Danny's look is so sceptical that he immediately recants. "Yes. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did."

"Do you really think I would? Jesus, Steve, what kind of man do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry," Steve tells him with genuine feeling. It's hard to admit the fear, let alone give it a reason, but the fact that Danny didn't actually leave has reduced Steve to a relieved gratefulness.

"I can't imagine what would have caused such trust issues in someone who practically has the world at his feet," Danny says with a certain amount of exasperation, "but I'm gonna forget it for now and focus on the fact that Grace took things better than I thought she might. Come here." Danny gestures for Steve to come closer as he moves in his direction.

Steve meets him halfway, finally allowing himself to breathe a proper sigh of relief. They embrace, and Steve holds on maybe just a little tighter than he might have done if he hadn't had the minor freak-out just now.

Danny pulls away first and leads Steve to the couch, pulling him to sit down beside him. "We do need to talk about your trust issues, babe, but that can wait. Grace… she figured out that what she saw was exactly what she thought it was. She's a smart kid, and there was pretty much no other way to explain what we were doing."

"I get that," Steve says to his own knees, feeling embarrassed about the whole situation, and more than a little disappointed about the way things have gone.

"Babe."

Steve finally looks up at the solidity of this one word.

"I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of what's between us," Danny tells him earnestly. "Grace likes you, so she's not as upset about it as you may be thinking. Of course she's always hoped I'd get back together with her mom, but she knows that isn't going to happen. And that you and I are… more than just something casual."

Steve's still waiting for the other shoe to drop, and he's afraid to say anything right now. He just looks at Danny, taking in the crinkles at the corner of his eyes and the little group of freckles he hadn't noticed before on the side of his nose.

"Steve? I'm trying to tell you that Grace is okay about me seeing you. She knows that Rachel and Stan are married and that I'm free to choose who I want to be with."

"Really?" Steve can't help his doubts; he's never really had anyone choose to stay with him, and a tiny part of him can't help thinking there must be something wrong with him, despite how successful his music career has been.

"I choose you," Danny says, smiling fondly.

Steve's heart surges and he leans forward, close to kissing Danny once more when he stops, looking over Danny's shoulder in case Grace has reappeared.

"She's gone to sleep, babe. One more kiss isn't going to bother her anyway; not after what she's already seen."

Relieved, Steve offers him a small smile, and he puts a hand on Danny's neck, fingertips stroking his pulse as they finally kiss again. It's not as lust-filled or urgent as the last one, but there's so much more feeling – reassuring and comforting – in it this time.

"I think…" Danny starts.

"We better not sleep together this time around?" Steve says, smiling just a little tightly.

Danny nods, but pulls him back in for one last kiss before Steve gets up to go check the spare room has enough bedding.

"It'll be worth it," Danny says as he follows him upstairs, and Steve knows deep in his heart that he's right.

~//~

By the end of the week, Steve's feeling pretty good about things, and he, Danny and Grace have had a great time seeing the sights and enjoying all that Hawaii has to offer. It's like Steve's seen it through new eyes, and he loves how easily Grace slots into things, though Danny seems to have issues with everything from the sand to pineapple on pizza. It doesn't stop Steve's feelings from growing though; in fact if anything it endears him even more to the man. And despite the moaning – which is mostly bluster anyway – Danny seems to have enjoyed being here with Steve. 

They're all a little subdued as they head for the airport when it's time for Danny and Grace to fly home. Steve's going into the studio in LA in a couple of weeks, Grace has to be back in Jersey for school, and after Danny's seen her home, he has a new assignment interviewing some hot young artist in Florida. It would have been nice to have had longer, but Steve knew they were lucky to have had this long.

"So…" Danny says, one hand on Grace's shoulder and the other reaching out as if to shake hands with Steve, "I guess this is goodbye. For now, anyway."

Steve can't believe what he's seeing; Danny appears straight-faced and he wants to _shake_ Steve's hand? 

"Seriously?" Steve gets out, a lump forming in his throat. The week's been more than good, and he thought that Danny would at least hug him goodbye. It's true they're in very public view here at the airport, but Steve has his baseball cap and glasses on and is dressed very low-key in commandos and a t-shirt – he doubts anyone has recognized him or they'd have approached for autographs or something – and he's having trouble enough with this goodbye. 

He somehow thought Danny would find it hard too.

"Seriously what?" Danny asks, his hand still stuck out.

Steve swallows hard, meeting Danny's eyes with difficulty. "You're really saying goodbye to me with a handshake?"

Grace looks from Danny to Steve and back again. "Yeah, Danno. You should at least hug." Danny frowns at her and she sighs dramatically. "Well, I'm gonna hug him, anyway." She proceeds to do exactly that, tugging Steve's hand so he bends down and into the most reassuring hug ever. "He's just embarrassed," Grace whispers into Steve's ear as she lets him go.

As Steve straightens up, he realizes she's right. Danny is looking slightly flustered now and the penny drops. Danny's probably acutely aware of making any moves that might out Steve in public before he's ready. He takes a deep breath and steps closer. Danny's hand has dropped away while Steve and Grace are hugging, but it doesn't matter anyway. Steve reaches for Danny and enfolds him in his arms, squeezing him tight and savoring the feeling.

They've embraced a few times over the week, but there hasn't been any sex in deference to allowing Grace to get used to them being more than friends a little more slowly than that first night almost became. It's been surprisingly okay with both of them, and Steve's glad in a way that they've worked on being friends like this, although now they're this close, he feels a stirring of that heat that has him wishing they'd done it just once; he has no idea when they'll get together for real to indulge that side of things again.

"Gonna miss you," Steve whispers hoarsely, his voice so low that Danny might not even hear, but as they let go, Danny says, "Me too, babe."

Steve can't believe how hard this is hitting him, and he desperately wants to ask Danny to stay, but he knows he can't; he has obligations to fullfill and so does Danny.

"Safe journey home," Steve manages to get out as Danny and a sad-looking Grace both give him one last look and move off through the gates. Danny glances back only once, but Grace keeps turning back to wave, and Steve tries to smile and wave back until they are completely gone from view.

He continues to stand there for a few minutes after they're gone, swallowing hard and trying to believe he and Danny will be able to see each other soon. They have to make this work, because Steve knows he's not going to survive the emotional rollercoaster if they crash and burn.

~//~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is back on the road some months down the track; Danny attends the concert where Steve debuts a new song

"Steve!" The volume of the voices rise as Steve nears the stage, and he takes a deep breath as he follows Chin, Kono, Kamekona and the others up the steps and onto the stage. The applause and general crowd noise is thunderous, but Steve's not going attempt to speak just yet. He raises a hand and offers a wave and a grin to the fans before picking up his guitar and moving toward the mic.

He turns back to meet Kamekona's eye and nods the count as the drums start up, and then his fingers are finding their place on the fretboard as he launches into his new single – the newest one that Danny inspired, and is currently climbing the charts faster than any of his three previous singles did. Steve licks his lips and leans into the mic, his voice soaring as he sings the opening lines.

As he continues with the song, Steve keeps glancing towards the VIP area, looking for Danny. In between that, he looks out over the rest of the crowd, putting everything into the song, which he hopes Danny gets. When the last chord rings out, the audience goes crazy, and Steve spins around looking directly towards the VIPs and grinning widely when he spots Danny properly. Danny's clapping and wolf-whistling along with everyone else, but Steve swears there's a look in his eye that acknowledges exactly what the song means.

Then Steve's back to business, moving towards the mic and greeting the crowd.

Throughout the rest of the concert, Steve offers a few smiles in Danny's direction, but doesn't make a big deal of it. He hasn't acknowledged his relationship with the man in public yet, but he's close to doing so. They've been together for six months now, sneaking in a few nights and weekends here and there when they've been able to meet up – nowhere near as often as Steve would like – in between both of their commitments, but this is the first time Danny's been to one of Steve's shows since they met in Chicago.

Tonight's crowd has been a fantastic one, and Steve is buzzing when he and the band take their final bows after the second encore, and head backstage. Steve grabs the towel his assistant holds for him, offering a brief thanks as he heads into his dressing room. Denning's there already and he stands up as Steve arrives.

"Great show," Denning tells him, grinning. "The new material is bringing new fans in, and they're not just buying the music. Keep this up and we'll have to extend the tour."

Steve grins back at him as there's a knock on the door.

Denning raises his eyebrows in query. "You need some time?"

Hoping it's not just any ordinary fan, Steve shakes his head and reaches for the doorknob. He's more than pleased to see Danny on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Come in," Steve says, his voice pitched low and inviting.

Denning clears his throat. "Good evening, Mr. Williams."

"Please call me Danny. Good to see you again, Mr. Denning."

"I think... you'd probably rather see Steve alone though, Danny. Time I disappeared." Denning turns to Steve. "Don't worry; I'll see you're not disturbed for a while."

"Thanks," Steve manages before Denning slips out the door and is gone. He barely turns away from Danny as he speaks, so it doesn't take much to focus all his attention back on him. "So..."

Danny steps closer, grinning so that tiny wrinkles appear at the corner of his eyes. Steve loves those tiny wrinkles. "So... we're alone. And I wanted to tell you how fantastic that new single is."

"Thank you," Steve says, standing still. He probably stinks; it gets pretty hot out there under the lights and he knows he's covered in a layer of sweat despite the toweling off he's just done. "I wrote it for you."

Danny presses a hand against his chest. "For me?"

Steve feels nervous all of a sudden. "Yeah, you." He reaches out a hand and runs it down Danny's arm. "I should shower. I'm not exactly at my cleanest right now."

Danny laughs. "Yeah, you stink; you totally should."

Realizing that Danny is kidding, Steve laughs. "You wanna..."

"...wash your back? You bet."

Steve can't move fast enough. He grabs Danny's hand and drags him into the dressing room's bathroom. Danny is laughing as he allows it, and then they're pulling each other's clothes off, heat rising between them. That's not all that's rising either.

Steve backs toward the shower, dragging Danny with him. Reaching behind himself he sets the water going as he aligns their bodies, hissing as their hot flesh meets, then their mouths are joined once more as they both touch as much of each other as they can reach. Pleasure's building already and there's barely any friction so far, but Danny turns Steve on so damned much it wouldn't surprise him if he came from just this.

Instead of letting it go, like a teenager, Steve manages to manhandle Danny into the cubicle, hot water sliding over both of them as he presses the man up against the wall and slides down to his knees. It's like he's been in the desert for weeks and Danny is his oasis, rather than the spray from the shower. Danny looks down at him, need written across his features, and as Steve grins back up at him, he wraps both hands around Danny's hips, ghosting his breath across the shining head of the cock mere inches from his mouth.

Danny makes a strangled kind of noise as Steve licks his lips. Desperate to do exactly what Danny wants, more than taking pity on him, Steve finally slides his dampened lips over the firmness in front of him, smiling around his mouthful as Danny groans with the pleasure of it.

Steve hasn't been doing this for long, but he's taken to it like a duck to water, and odd though it is to admit it, he likes it more than when they're the other way around – which is saying something for a guy who’s been on the receiving end of such attentions more than he ever performed similar favours to the women in his life. Closing his eyes to the water now dripping from his lashes, Steve finds the rhythm of suck, slide, tongue-curl, suck, slide, tongue-curl that he's discovered Danny likes, and follows it to the end of what's close to his own personal song.

The climax of the piece has Steve swallowing down every last drop of Danny's appreciation, and then he's back on his feet, thrusting his tongue into Danny's mouth in imitation of what he'd like to do with his cock somewhere else on Danny's body.

"Christ..." Danny breathes out between kisses. "You'd think... we hadn't... done this... in months."

"We haven't," Steve tells him, moving to suck on his neck, his own cock pressing into Danny's firm abdomen. "Well, for weeks, then."

Danny wraps a heated hand around Steve's erection, tugging it lightly so the tip of it hits Danny's belly repeatedly. His fingers tighten just below Steve's cockhead as he does this – it's kind of awkward, but it's the biggest turn-on – and as Steve's been holding back, trying to make things last, it's too hard to stop things now. With a deeply felt groan at the back of his throat, Steve spills over, spirals of pleasure jerking through his entire body.

He presses his face into Danny's neck, curling over him to match his height as Danny milks the last of his come all over his stomach. Steve stays where he is, breath heaving and heart thumping until Danny finally slides his hand away and they return to kissing, this time more softly, less hurried than they had been.

Steve sighs and reaches for the soap, smiling to himself as he washes the traces of his pleasure from Danny's skin. Danny silently takes the soap from him when he's done and returns the favor, neither of them speaking until the suds have been washed away and Steve reaches to turn off the shower.

"I needed that," Steve says, hearing how satisfaction has lowered his voice.

"Me too," Danny grins as they dry each other off. "You are something else, Steve McGarrett – both on and off stage."

"You're pretty hot yourself," Steve beams back at him, then offers him another heated kiss.

"Much as I like when things are hot and steamy with you..." Danny begins, moving to find his clothes and put them back on, "There are bound to be others out there that will not go away until they've had a piece of you tonight."

Steve laughs and wanders naked to where his post-concert clothes are laid out, his cock already half-hard again. "We could tell them to get lost."

Danny laughs. "We could try, but I know how these things work. You need time to wind down anyway, plus... if I go back to my hotel now, it gives you – well, both of us – something to look forward to later. This..." He gestures between them as if to indicate what they've just done. "...was great, but we have all night." 

Waggling his eyebrows as he watches Steve pull his jeans up and fasten them, Danny takes a deep breath. "I'd better go now or I'm going to change my mind again."

"You still-"

Steve's reply is cut off by a knock on the door, and Chin's voice calls out, "I hope you've got your pants on, Steve, because-"

The door opens, and about ten people pile in before Steve can tell them not to. "Sorry, man," Chin shrugs from amongst the growing crowd, "I tried to warn you."

Steve can't be annoyed now; at least they gave him and Danny time alone to reconnect the way they needed to for now, and there will be – as Danny so rightly pointed out – plenty of time later for them to be alone to savor things more; the undercurrent of anticipation will keep things smoldering very nicely in the meantime.

Over the still increasing throng of people now in between them, Steve catches Danny's eye. He grinning like he knew this would happen and he speaks in gestures and eye movements that Steve has already learnt to read, telling Steve he's leaving and that he expects him back at the hotel later. Steve replies in kind that he'll be there.

Kono's got a friend in tow that she's trying to introduce to Steve, and he finally makes an effort to hear her words as he silently – but very contentedly – watches Danny leave the room.

This is the world he lives in, and while it may not make things as easy as he and Danny would like for them to be together, there are some rewards in having a part of his life out of the limelight; one of those is that no-one will bother Danny in the way that used to force Catherine into hiding when they were together, and another is that Steve gets to have Danny to himself as often as their respective jobs allow them to meet up.

It's not perfect, and they've got a long way to go before they can be sure it's anything like forever, but as far as Steve's concerned, it's the foreseeable future, and the heat that started everything – fueling his inspiration to greater heights than ever before – is far from dying away any time soon.

~//~

END


End file.
